Happiness
by lyra.will
Summary: Mini Fic Tonks veut sortir en boite...mais Lupin n'est pas d'accord...va t'il accepter? Qu'en resulterat-il?
1. Debut de soirée mouvementé

**Je suis a fond en ce moment sur le couple Remus/Tonks...lol (jespere que cela ne vous deplait pas...humph...pour meril LOL je t'aime ma cherie!)**

**C'est une mini fic en deux chapitres...un peu plus imagée que ma dernière...enfin vous verrez lol**

**Pour les maniaques (lol): Tous les pesonnages appartiennent à JK Rowling...blablabla...**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

La musique battait son plein. Le son était omniprésent. Brut, violent. Les éclairages étaient multicolores, brûlant les yeux, aveuglant, ne laissant aucun répit. Les corps de déchaînaient, s'enlaçaient, se démenaient, se brutalisaient, se rapprochaient, se fondaient…

Remus Lupin était assis. A part. Il maudissait tout le monde en cet instant. Le monde moldu, ses inventions bizarres, sa musique de dégénérée, tous ceux qui l'entouraient, mais surtout Tonks qui se déhanchait à présent sur la piste de danse.

Comment avait-il pu accepter ? Il avait du boire un coup de trop pour dire « oui » à Tonks. Elle l'avait bien eu sur ce coup la. Il se vengerait. Foi de loup.

Et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas partir. Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser la, seule, avec tous ces hommes, ces machines a hormones sur pattes, ces fous qui ne pensaient qu'à une chose. Non, hors de question. Il préférait encore subir la musique assourdissante, les relents d'alcool, les filles collantes et les mauvais pressentiments qui le submergeaient plutôt que d'abandonner Tonks.

GRR, pourtant l'idée était assez tentante. En effet, elle semblait bien s'amuser. S'éclater aurait été le mot plus juste.

Il l'observait depuis déjà un petit bout de temps. Comment pouvait-elle aimer ça ? Danser devant tant de personnes inconnues. Offrir son corps au regard de tous. Corps qui en ce moment ne laissait que très peu de place à l'imagination.

Il avait été presque choqué en la voyant apparaître devant lui, avant de sortir, avec cette petite jupe en jean et ce débardeur quasiment transparent. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui avait soufflée que la nouvelle Tonks était encore plus attirante que d'habitude. Encore plus belle, plus désirable. Mais il s'était rebellé contre cette pensée. Et la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à sortir, malgré son ébahissement avait été :

-Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir comme ça ?

Elle lui avait fait un grand sourire mais il avait lu au fond de ses yeux une lueur qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Comme si elle manigançait quelque chose.

-Si, si, si…ce soir je compte bien m'amuser. Je sors.

Elle avait parlé comme une enfant, ce qu'elle était encore pensa-t-il.

-Hors de question, avait-il déclaré d'une voix forte.

Elle l'avait regardé, surprise mais un brin moqueuse.

-Et tu comptes m'en empêcher comment ?

Un petit sourire narquois était apparu au coin de ses lèvres. Il aurait tant voulu l'embrasser à ce moment précis. Il avait serré ses poings dans ses poches pour qu'elle ne remarque rien.

-Voyons Tonks. Regarde toi !

-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Avait-elle ajouté en faisant une moue délicieuse avec sa bouche.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, avait-il répliqué d'une voix glaciale.

Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse partir comme cela. C'était…

-C'est indécent.

Elle éclata de rire. Il eut un sourire gêné.

-Indécent ? Oh Remus, nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge…toutes les filles s'habillent comme ça maintenant pour aller en boite.

-En boite ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc, avait-il demandé avec un mélange de suspicion et d'inquiétude.

Elle avait ouvert des yeux ronds.

-Tu ne connais pas la boite ? Tu n'y es jamais allé ?

-Non, avait-il délcaré d'une voix ferme bien qu'il sentait qu'elle était encore sur le point de rire.

-Très bien, avait-elle assené alors. Je t'emmène avec moi.

Ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire.

-Très drôle, Tonks. Ne compte pas sur moi. Surtout que je suis fatigué.

-Tu sors cette excuse à chaque fois. Tt tt…ce soir, tu vas t'amuser ! Tu vas voir c'est tout simplement génial. Une des meilleures inventions des moldus. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

-Non !

-Très bien. Alors tu vas me laisser y aller seule. Et si je me fais agresser ? Et si un inconnu m'attaque ? Et si plusieurs personnes se jettent sur moi ? Et que ce soit des hommes ? Beaux et musclés...ajouta-t-elle avec un petit air coquin.

Il avait soupiré desesperement. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il l'aimait. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Il avait la très désagréable sensation de s'être fait manipulé. Comme si Tonks, le connaissant, savait parfaitement qu'il aurait été obligé de l'accompagner si elle s'habillait de façon…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'habiller de façon si provocante, avait-il lâché, sans la regarder.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie son trouble. Il la trouvait…irrésistible. Un ange. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte. Que d'autres hommes posent le regard sur elle. Il voulait la garder près de lui. Même s'il savait que lui aussi ne pouvait que la regarder. Il voulait la protéger. Ne pas la salir.

-Cela n'a rien de provocant.

-Ca c'est toi qui le dit. Tu as envie de te faire agresser on dirait. Tu cherches les ennuis ou quoi ?

Il avait finit sa phrase avec de la colère dans la voix. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle savait qu'elle était très belle ce soir. Pourquoi le provoquait-elle ?

Elle avait parut blesser. IL s'en voulu. Pourquoi ne disait-il jamais les bons mots.

-Excuse moi. Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout, répéta-t-il.

Elle eut un immense sourire qui lui mangea tout le visage. IL sentit son cœur fondre comme de la glace au soleil. Il l'aimait tant. Elle était si inaccessible pourtant.

-Tu as surtout besoin de te changer les idées. Nous venons de rentrer de mission, Remus. J'en ai marre du boulot. Ce soir, c'est détente. Allez viens, je te promets tu vas t'amuser comme un petit fou.

Il avait haussé un sourcil amusé. « Comme un petit fou » ? Depuis quand Tonks utilisait-elle ce genre d'expressions ? Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle semblait déchaînée !

-Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit air innocent qui ne le trompa en rien, si je me fait agressée tu seras la.

Il savait qu'elle avait gagné. Grr c'était rageant. Mais d'un certain côté il allait passer une soirée complète avec Tonks. Ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. A part pendant les missions mais ça…Il eut soudain un petit doute.

-Et cette…boite, c'est quoi exactement ? Avait-il demandé avec un air inquiet.

C'était une impression où elle évitait son regard ?

-Tu vas voir, c'est cool !

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand il l'avait rappelé.

-Tonks…si j'accepte de sortir avec toi, je veux savoir exactement ou je vais, et ce qui se passe dans une…boite ! Quel nom stupide d'ailleurs. C'est bien les moldus ça.

-Ne les critique pas, Remus, ils ont inventé des trucs très bien.

-Ne détourne pas le sujet, Tonks. Alors ?

-Eh bien…il y a beaucoup de personnes qui dansent, avec de la musique. C'est un endroit très agréable pour sortir le soir, tu verras. Et puis tu peux rencontrer plein de personnes sympas.

Cette dernière phrase l'avait fait tiqué. Voulait-elle rencontrée d'autres personnes ? D'autres hommes ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter. Mais…il n'avait pas encore dit oui !

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit une très bonne idée, Tonks. En plus il est déjà tard, il n'y aura sûrement personne à cette heure là. On devrait plutôt rester tranquillement à la maison.

La « maison » était l'appartement de Remus, Tonks y vivait pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que leur mission pour l'Ordre se termine. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à cette situation. La voir tous les jours, si proche. Presque pouvoir la toucher. Plusieurs fois, pendant la nuit, il s'était levé pour aller la voir dormir. Il avait scruté sa silhouette, sous les couvertures. Petite et mince. Si désirable. Il connaissait tout de ces habitudes, de ces petites manières, de ces expressions, de ces humeurs, de ses manies. Il la connaissait par cœur.

Bien sur il voulait plus. Il désirait beaucoup plus. Mais c'était impossible il le savait. Il avait remarqué que petit à petit elle se rapprochait. Il avait toujours sa déclaration dans la tête. Mais il ne voulait pas céder. Elle semblait l'avoir compris mais Remus ne désirait pas prolonger la situation. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait lutter longtemps. C'était une tentation perpétuelle. C'était horrible.

-Oh Remus, s'il te plait. Depuis deux mois on reste à la maison tous les soirs. On tourne en rond. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'ennuis jamais ?

Non, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il l'observait. Continuellement. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il passait son temps à la contempler. Si belle. Grâce à elle, il ne connaissait pas le spleen. Elle était sa joie de vivre, son désir de poursuivre, d'avancer, toujours plus loin. Même si elle ne serait jamais à lui. Il savait qu'il contemplait une image interdite, défendue. Inaccessible. Mais il ne se lassait jamais. Il était comme ça.

-Si, il m'arrive de m'ennuyer mais je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait de sortir à onze heures du soir m'aiderait à résoudre ce problème.

-Tu es cynique, Remus. Rester moisir dans cet appart me rend folle.

« Moisir » n'aurait peut être pas été le terme qu'il aurait choisi mais il devait reconnaître que le temps passé dans cet endroit réduit était assez impressionnant.

-On pourrait prendre un verre ici. Tu en penses quoi ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Ici ? Oh Remus tu es carrément désespérant. On dirait un misanthrope quand tu parles comme ça ! Tu pourrais me faire plaisir quand même. Juste pour ce soir. S'il te plait, Remus.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux implorants. Il se fit l'effet d'un tyran. Ok, il allait dire oui, mais à une condition…

-D'accord mais tu vas te changer. Je refuse de sortir avec toi comme cela.

Elle eut un grand sourire a nouveau et lui sauta au cou.

-Merciiiii, Oh Remus tu es un ange. Attends moi la je reviens dans deux minutes.

Il frissonna. Son contact le troublait toujours. Elle était tellement jeune. Tellement vivante. Et il se sentait si vieux. Elle était si belle. Hors de question de la laisser partir comme cela. Et si quelqu'un osait ne serait-ce que lever les yeux sur elle…

-YOUUUUYOU…

Elle avait bien changé…..de chaussure. Ses petites sandales avaient fait place à de très minces chaussures à talons. Si minces qu'il se demanda très sérieusement comment elle faisait pour mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber.

Il sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle se moquait de lui.

-Tonks, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Je parlais de la jupe et du haut.

Il n'osait même pas la regarder en parlant de peur de se trahir. On pouvait apercevoir le petit soutien gorge noir sous son haut en dentelle. La naissance de sa poitrine était dévoilée.Quand à sa jupe…elle était tout simplement beaucoup trop courte.

-Je sais…mais je n'ai rien d'autre pour sortir. Je ne vais quand même pas y aller en jean. C'est out maintenant en boite. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour la grosse cloche qui ne s'est pas s'habiller. C'est la mode, Remus. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il était resté sur sa deuxième phrase. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle y aille en djellaba, avec un grand voile si possible, pour que personne ne puisse la regarder. Bien sur c'était impossible. Il soupira bruyamment. Il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Il sentait venir les ennuis à plein nez la…et dieu c'est combien son flair était développé.

-Très bien. Mais je te jure, au moindre problème, je te ramène à la maison.

Il se rendit soudain compte de la manière dont il lui parlait. On aurait dit son père. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Elle paraissait au contraire heureuse de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Peut être n'était-il pas assez démonstratif. Mais il n'osait pas s'accorder des moments intimes. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se fasse des idées.

-Oui.

-Mais tu es sur qu'il y aura du monde ? Tonks, il est bientôt onze heures trente. Tout le monde dort à cette heure.

Elle partit d'un petit rire mélodieux. Mon dieu. Qu'elle était belle qu'en elle riait comme cela.

-Mais non, au contraire, les gens ne commencent à arriver que vers minuit. On est même un peu en avance mais ça ne fait rien, ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur dans le salon.

-Trop…tôt ? Tonks ou est ce que tu m'emmènes ? Je te jure si c'est un truc louche tu vas le regretter !

Il avait prit un air menaçant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, nullement effrayée.

-Ne fais pas ton papi, Remus. Il serait temps de te décoincer un peu. Aller vient, on y va.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'offusquer de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle lui empoigna le bras et les firent transplaner tous les deux. Loin.

**Voili Voilou...j'espere que vous avez aimés...je vous met la suite dès demain**

**Des ptites reviews ne seraient bien sur pas de refus...**

**BISOUS**


	2. Cuite ouCrue?

**Et voila la suite tant attendue...lol trop pas mais bon...j'aime bien m'autocasser (n'est ce pas Meril, sinon ca ne serait plus tres juste lol!)**

**Bonne lecture à tous... (Et merci à Amandiine et Losruoc Emixam pour leurs encouragements!)**

_-Ne fais pas ton papi, Remus. Il serait temps de te décoincer un peu. Aller vient, on y va._

_Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'offusquer de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle lui empoigna le bras et les firent transplaner tous les deux. Loin._

Il se retrouva devant un bâtiment sombre. Avec une petite porte. En ville apparemment.

Tonks ne le laissa pas rêvasser et, attrapant sa main, le faisant frissonner de délice, elle franchit la porte.

Et la…il se boucha violemment les oreilles. Il crut devenir fou. Que l'on baisse le son. Par pitié.

Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Autant de personnes réunis. Une masse compacte de corps. A faire peur.

Il retira lentement une de ses mains. Il grimaça. Il allait devenir sourd, ça n'était pas possible, comment tous les autres pouvaient supporter ? Comment Tonks avait pu l'emmener dans cet endroit si…horrible ?

C'était la question qu'il se répétait depuis une bonne heure et demie.

Tonks s'était littéralement jetée dans la masse en criant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pascomprit. Il avait observé tout autour de lui. Un grand bar. Des filles partout. De la lumière à perte de vue. Des masses sombres qui ressemblaient à des canapés.

Il s'était prudemment avancé vers l'une des masses et s'était assis dessus. C'était doux et moelleux. Il avait poussé un soupir. Au pire il resterait là toute la soirée, à surveiller Tonks. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Du moment qu'il n'était pas obligé de se mêler à cette foule grouillante.

Pourtant, au bout de plus d'une heure, il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Tonks n'était pas réapparu et après de longues mais vaines tentatives pour essayer de la repérer, il avait laissé tombé, légèrement inquiet.

Il avait chaud. Il avait soif. Un couple d'amoureux s'était affalé près de lui, oubliant apparemment que d'autres personnes se trouvaient à côté d'eux. Cela mettait Remus terriblement mal à l'aise.

Il s'inquiétait. Où diable était Tonks ?

Et il finit par la repérer. S'il n'avait pas été déjà assis, il se serait écroulé sur son fauteuil. La surprise l'envahit d'abord, puis une vague de peur et ensuite une terrible jalousie se déversèrent en lui.

Il la voyait. Elle se déhanchait ostensiblement. Suivant le rythme de la musique de manière effrontée. Ne faisant pas attention aux regards envieux, voire pervers qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Bougeant son corps souplement, faisant voltiger sa masse de cheveux rose foncée. Elle fermait les yeux.

Il devait se contrôler. La laisser s'amuser. Elle en avait bien le droit. Après toutes les missions qu'ils avaient effectués ces derniers temps.

Mais, il sentait aussi que la situation pouvait dégénérer. Il connaissait les hommes. Il en était un. Elle ne se méfiait pas assez. Elle était encore trop naïve, trop innocente. Les hommes pouvaient être dangereux, elle devait se méfier, faire attention.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de bouger de son fauteuil de la soirée, à part pour sortir de la salle, mais la vue de Tonks l'obligea à se lever. Il se dirigea droit vers elle.

Une main attrapa soudain son bras. Il se retourna vivement, sur le qui vive.

Une femme lui faisait face. Vulgaire. Outrageusement maquillée. Robe noire fendue. Elle lui sourit. Son rouge à lèvres avait coulé. Il réprima une grimace. Il dégagea rapidement son bras et s'éloigna à grands pas. Mettant le plus de distance entre lui et l'étrangère.

Son intervention l'avait fait perdre de vue Tonks. Il chercha autour de lui. Il la repéra de nouveau. Il eut un haut le cœur en voyant un homme l'approcher dangereusement.

Il accéléra le pas. Elle était là. Riant. Se mouvant. Balançant la tête. Bougeant ses formes si graciles. Elle avait grandi. Ses talons. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une petite fille. Elle était si belle. Si tentante. Il comprit soudain tous ces hommes. Ils la désiraient.

Comme lui.

Mais ils ne l'auront jamais, pensa-t-il, férocement.

Il arriva par derrière mais elle dut sentir sa présence car elle se retourna.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Remus, tu es enfin là. J'allais venir te chercher. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester assis sur ton vieux canapé toute la soirée ?

Comment savait-elle qu'il s'était assis sur un des canapés. L'avait-elle observée ?

-Tonks, il est tard. Rentrons.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, accentués par le khôl qu'elle s'était mise.

-Ca ne va pas, Remus. On vient à peine d'arriver.

-Tu as assez dansé. Allez viens.

-Tu dis ça car toi, tu ne danses pas. Viens !

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, elle se saisit de sa main et se colla contre lui.

Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir brusquement. Délicieuse. Elle s'était tellement rapprochée.

Il pouvait sentir son corps contre lui. Son odeur. Irrésistible. Elle se déhanchait de nouveau.

Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas danser. Il ne voulait pas danser. Il ne savait quel pied bouger, comment s'y prendre.

Elle s'accrochait de plus en plus à lui. En même temps qu'un grand sentiment de bonheur, une impression degêne s'empara de lui.

Elle n'était pas ivre. Il sentait tout. Et elle ne sentait pas l'alcool. Elle n'avait pas bu. Alors qu'avait-elle? Elle semblait…transportée. Différente. Libérée.

Elle était si belle.

Il la regarda. Elle avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Il lui releva le menton, la forçant à les rouvrir.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le brûla. Ses iris étaient devenus d'un noir intense, contrastant étrangement avec sa peau claire. Ils pétillaient de vie. Un feu brulant brillait en eux.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête contre son torse. C'est à ce moment la qu'il se rendit compte que la musique avait changée. Elle s'était faite plus lente, plus douce, plus mélodieuse et surtout, plus sensuelle.

Il la serra contre lui. Il n'avait jamais espéré cela. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Qu'il profitait de la situation. Mais c'était trop fort.

Elle se colla encore plus. Il tressaillit. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Comme les jeunes. Il devait se calmer. De nouveau la chaleur l'envahit. Redoutable.

Il ne pensait plus à rien. Elle était là. C'était tout. Elle l'enivrait. Le possédait.

La musique lente céda soudainement la place à un rock endiablé. Il fut surpris par ce changement brutal. Tonks elle devait avoir l'habitude car elle s'empara vivement de ses mains et se mit à tournoyer devant lui.

Remus s'aperçu que beaucoup de monde les regardait. Non, la regardait, pour être précis.

Il en fut agacé, presque meurtri.

Il en avait assez, ils devaient partir.

-Tonks, ça suffit. Rentrons.

-Oh. Tu es sur ?

-Oui, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'empara à nouveau de sa main. Il n'osait pas la regarder. Que lirait-il dans son regard ?

Ils s'avancèrent vers la sortir quand une voix forte s'éleva, sans doute dans ce que les moldus appelaient un « micro », pensa Remus.

Tonks poussa un petit cri de ravissement et se retourna vers lui.

-Oh, j'adore cette chanson. Ne partons pas tout de suite. Juste celle la, après on s'en va.

Elle ressemblait tant à une enfant. Et il désirait tant lui faire plaisir. Il acquiesça avec un sourire.

-Très bien !

Elle l'entraîna de nouveau sur la piste de danse.

La chanson était douce, les notes flottaient au dessus d'eux.

Il s'aperçu avec stupeur que Tonks dansait très rapprochée de lui. Il eut soudain très chaud.

Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus, pour se retrouver serrée contre lui. Elle mouvait son corps en cadence.

Remus était furieux. Il la trouvait vulgaire. Elle n'était plus elle-même, il en était sur.

Tous les autres hommes la regardaient. Il lançait des éclairs de ses yeux pour les dissuader d'approcher.

Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Que lui prenait-elle ?

Il fallait rentrer. Absolument.

Et lui releva les têtes.

-Tonks, ouvre les yeux !

Elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce mais il eut le souffle coupé en déchiffrant son regard. Il était empli de désir.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il la vit se hausser sur la pointe des pieds, approcher rapidement ses lèvres des siennes, et s'emparer violement de sa bouche.

Tout son corps s'électrisa. Il ressentait tout. Elle pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes mais Remus n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il l'aimait et désirait plus que tout l'embrasser, mais pas comme ça, pas de cette manière, pas avec toutes ces personnes autour d'eux, pas devant tous ces autres hommes.

Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle d'habitude si timide, si maladroite.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle fut capable d'une chose pareille. Ce qu'il avait lu au fond de ses yeux l'avait troublé.

Il l'arracha à sa bouche.

-Non, Tonks, arrête.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il vit une palette d'expression s'y afficher en quelques secondes.

Il lut tout d'abord de l'incompréhension, sans doute d'avoir été rejetée, puis de la colère, elle ne devait pas comprendre et n'avait pas du appréciée le fait qu'il l'écarte de lui et enfin de la douleur. Une douleur intense, forte, brûlante. Elle dominait tout.

Il voulut parler, lui expliquer. Elle partit en courant.

-Tonks ! Attends !

Elle ne se retourna pas. Fonçant vers une porte noire, elle l'ouvrit avec fracas. Il la vit disparaître.

Il soupira bruyamment et, ne faisant pas attention aux regarde interloqués qui se dirigeaient vers lui, il franchit en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait de la porte.

Il entra. C'était les toilettes. Celle des hommes. Il n'y avait qu'une cabine.

Il n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille. Des sanglots bruyants lui parvenaient sans la moindre difficulté.

Elle s'était enfermée. Il allait avoir du mal, il le savait.

Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit que…que quoi ?

Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu. Elle aussi sans doute. Plus que lui.

Il s'en voulu mais au fond il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Elle l'aurait regretté après. S'en aurait voulu. Elle aurait été blessée, meurtri.

Il ne voulait pas ça.

Mais il devait quand même réparer les dégâts.

-Tonks, appela-t-il d'une voix très douce. C'est moi. Ouvre moi !

Elle ne répondit rien. Les pleurs avaient soudainement cessés.

-Tonks, répéta-t-il. On va rentrer. Allez ouvre.

Il l'entendit renifler.

Puis doucement la porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne le regardait pas. Baissant la tête.

Evitant délibérément son regard.

Elle avait honte. Il le savait. Et il savait aussi qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait tout gâché.

Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il se retient. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle s'était arrêtée, à deux mètres de lui. Elle ne bougeait pas. On aurait dit une statue de porcelaine.

Sa peau blanche brillait avec les lumières tamisées des toilettes. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le regarde.

Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

-Tonks, répéta-t-il encore. Regarde moi. Il avait parlé à voix basse mais fermement.

Elle leva vers lui un visage bouleversé. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout son maquillage avait coulé, laissant de grands sillons noirs sur ses joues. Ses lèvres avaient gonflées, suite aux larmes.

Elle était magnifique.

Elle allait parler. Il se tut, préférant la laisser.

-Je…je suis désolée, Remus.

Elle hoquetait. Les larmes avaient recommencées à couler. Ses yeux regardaient à nouveau le carrelage blanc.

-Chuut, murmura-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Tout son corps était secoué par les sanglots. Elle tremblait violement. Il ne savait que faire. Il se contenta de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Lui murmurant des paroles qui ne voulaient rien dire du tout pour la calmer, la rassurer.

Et, avec la même violence qu'elle avait eue pour se placer près de lui, elle s'en écarta.

-Ne me touche pas. Je…je ne dois pas. Tu…

-Tonks…ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est rien. C'est fini.

-Non. Oh je suis nulle. J'ai tout gâché. Je pensais...je croyais que tu…

Elle rougissait. Il se sentait gêné aussi.

Pourtant elle continua.

-Je pensais que….tu en avais envie.

Elle releva vivement la tête. Affrontant courageusement son regard.

Il fut interloqué. Bien sur qu'il en avait envie. Depuis si longtemps. Il attendait. Il avait enfin fait son choix.

Il devait profiter. Il vieillissait. Elle était là. Il l'aimait.

-Tonks, regarde moi.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-J'en avais envie…Oh si tu savais comme j'en mourrais d'envie mais…tu comprends je…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

Elle semblait plus que mortifiée en faisant cette promesse. Il eut le cœur brisé.

-Non. Ecoute, tu m'as surprise c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas que…

C'était à son tour d'être gêné. Comment lui expliquer.

-Je ne suis pas comme tous ces hommes qui….

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répéta-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la sortie.

Il se précipita. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna d'un mouvement sec vers lui.

Elle se retrouvait prisonnière de ses bras.

-Ne m'en veux pas, lui murmura-t-il. Puis plus bas : Je t'aime.

Un sourire hésitant apparu sur ses lèvres.

Il la regardait. Elle paraissait si frêle. Dans ses bras. Comparé à lui. Si grand.

Du pouce, il essuya les dernières traces de larme. Sa peau était douce.

Il baissa lentement la tête. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il sentit son haleine brûlante contre son visage.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Voulant être sur. Son visage exprimait une confiance absolue. Un amour infini.

Il continua. Doucement. Il frôla ses lèvres. De sa langue, il titilla sa bouche. Il fit pression, tendrement. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche. Le laissa entrer.

Leurs langues s'unirent. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Il la pressa contre lui.

Elle enfouillit sa main dans ses cheveux. Caressant son dos de l'autre.

Ils s'aimaient.

Enfin !

**C'est fini...oui oui je sais lol vous ne vous en étiez pas rendus compte...**

**Ptites reviews s'il vous plait...S'IL VOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS PLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT...lol la desespérée...!**

**Bisous!**


End file.
